fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Dragon
Earth Dragon (地竜 Chi Ryū) is both a Dragon Tribe and an enemy-only class that appears in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remake, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon as well as in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem . In the former, it is the class of the final boss, Medeus, while in the latter, it is (in addition to Medeus' Book 1 class), an enemy unit that appears mostly in the final chapter. In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Mystery of the Emblem, the only Earth Dragon, Medeus, halves the foe's attack power (thus making them vulnerable to normal weapons, although not by much) unless weapons such as the Divine Dragonstone and Falchion are used, which makes them formidable units. However, in all games, they are weak against the Falchion and Mist Breath. Storyline During the age when Dragons ruled Akaneia and man was just beginning, Earth Dragons were one of the most powerful Dragon families, rivaling even the Divine Dragons in might. However as time went by, the Manakete civilization started to collapse as humanity grew, the Divine Dragon Ruler Naga proposed the Manaketes accept their fate and let humanity rule the continent. This enraged many of the Earth Dragon tribe who saw humans as insects and started a campaign to exterminate or suppress humanity. The Divine Dragons intervened on humanity's behalf, starting a great war with the Earth Dragons. During this war, a particularly evil-minded Dark Dragon of the Earth Tribe called Loptyr managed to make a blood pact with an ambitious human named Galle, secretly traveling to the human's home continent of Jugdral, aiding in the creation of a malevolent Empire. Eventually the Divine Dragons won the war and peace was established between the Dragon Tribes. However, the Manaketes continued to weaken, and eventually reached their point where they would lose their mind if they remained in Dragon form. At the advice of the Dragon Tribe elders, there was an attempt to warn the Earth Dragons to seal their powers in Dragonstones to avoid madness, unfortunately, only the Prince of Earth Dragons, Medeus, complied with this request, and the rest refused to heed the warning and thus were driven mad by their own power. To protect humanity, Naga sealed the insane Earth Dragons in the Shield of Seals, and assigned their own Prince Medeus to guard the seal in The Dragon's Table. As humanity started oppressing the weakened Manaketes, Medeus came to hate humanity and abandoned guarding the Earth Dragon's seal. Together with other angered Manaketes and even some barbaric humans, Medeus established the Doluna empire in order to take revenge against humanity. Around this time, a thief called Adrah stole and broke up the Shield of Seals in the unguarded Fane of Raman, weakening the seal on the Earth Dragons. Both Loptyr and Medeus were capable of becoming Dark Dragons. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Wlv: 20 Notes *There has yet to be an Earth Dragon to retain a friendly outlook towards humanity due to most of the species going mad. **TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga'' contains the only playable Emiyu of direct Earth Dragon ancestry, Tia. *In Fire Emblem: Awakening Model Sheets Knights of Iris artbook, the Fell Dragon Grima is presumed to be descended from the Earth Dragons. *While Medeus is said to be the only Earth Dragon who took Manakete form, a generic Earth Dragon Manakete is represented in the trading card game. *In the data for Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, the name "Gaia" appears alongside Wyvern, Naga, Salamander, and Basilisk. Since the other names are all the Draconic names for the Dragon tribes, it can be guessed the Earth Dragons are also referred to as the Gaia Tribe. Gallery File:ManaketeTCG.jpg|A Earth Dragon in Manakete form as seen in the TCG. File:NagaFE3.jpg|Naga slaying an Earth Dragon in a Tapestry. File:Fallen earth dragon.png|Fallen Medeus in his Earth Dragon form. File:EarthDragDS.PNG|Earth Dragon class portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:medeus.png|An Earth Dragon as it appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:Earth_Dragon.png|An Earth Dragon as it appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Earth_dragon_sd.png|Earth Dragon as it appears in Shadow Dragon. File:FE3 Earth Dragon Map Sprite.png|Earth Dragon map sprite in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. *